


Awkward

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [167]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Those falling kisses aren’t nearly as sexy as they look on TV.”





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Awkward Kiss" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/166713976390/can-you-do-9-awkward-kiss-please-please-if)

Stiles balanced on the edge of the ladder, stretching up to twist in the light bulb. It was a _little_ more precarious than he’d originally thought—the light was in an awkward position that made it difficult to reach even _with_ the ladder—but he had it handled.  


No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than the ladder wobbled and tipped out from under him. “ _Shit!”  
_

He turned on instinct, to catch himself with his hands, only to see that Derek was right there. Stiles slammed chest-first into him and their mouths clacked together.  


Pain burst like a tiny sun right along Stiles’s lower lip. “Ow,” he whimpered, lips still mashed against Derek’s.

Derek’s arms tightened around him briefly, and then he let go and started running his hands over Stiles’s arms. “Are you okay? Did you hit anything?”  


Stiles winced and rubbed his lower lip. It wasn’t bleeding, but _ow._ “Those falling kisses aren’t nearly as sexy as they look on TV.”  


Derek laughed and kissed him on the temple. “No, they aren’t. Jeez, you gave me a heart attack.”

Stiles made a face. “You’re a werewolf, you can’t get heart attacks.”  


“When I see my boyfriend about to break his neck falling off a ladder, I think it comes close.” Derek shuddered and hugged him again. “Don’t scare me like that.”  


Stiles burrowed into Derek’s neck, where it was nice and warm and smelled good. “I’ve survived dark druids and psycho werewolves and a fox demon and fuck knows what else. Falling off a ladder won’t kill me, it’ll be the embarrassment.”  


Derek’s shoulders shook with laughter, and Stiles shivered at the warm breath ghosting across his ear. “I’ll try to make sure to be there to catch you every time. I’d hate for the embarrassment to get you.”  


“Mm, my hero.” Stiles raised his face from Derek’s neck. “Will you take my pain?”

Derek stared at him. “You’re not hurt.”  


Stiles pointed to his lip. “Teeth met lip. It was very painful. It’s still throbbing. You don’t want your poor boyfriend to suffer because he fell off a ladder, do you?”  


“Hm.” Derek rubbed his thumb over Stiles’s lip. “I’m not sure there’s enough pain to take, but I could kiss it to make it better.”  


Stiles grinned. “That works, too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
